


Зарисовка #008 Сахарный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Potentially distressing material about a character being underweight, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, потенциально травмирующее содержание: персонаж с недостатком веса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго не мог поверить, что не заметил раньше: Тоширо был не просто маленьким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #008 Сахарный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #008 Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831504) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Прим. автора: вдохновлено разговором с подругой. В результате снизошло озарение: Тоширо действительно мало весит (цифры из блич вики) — 28 килограмм. Вес Ичиго - 66 кг.

_Ичиго не мог поверить, что не заметил раньше: Тоширо был не просто маленьким._

**Киллергамм**

Ичиго всегда знал, что у него сильно развит материнский инстинкт.

Инстинкт возник из-за того, что у Ичиго не было матери, зато имелись две младшие сестры и придурок-папаша. При всем при том, еще до окончания старшей школы он волею судьбы оказался в мире войны, предательств и катастроф.

Инстинкт возник из-за того, что Ичиго стал лейтенантом, не достигнув тридцати лет, и капитаном — не достигнув сорока.

Инстинкт возник из-за того, что Ичиго состоял в отношениях с Тоширо «я-сам-о-себе-могу-позаботиться» Хицугаей, как ни удивительно.

Тоширо мог о себе позаботиться. Иногда Ичиго не мог сдержать улыбки при одной только мысли, что из всех капитанов на это способен именно Тоширо. Но потом он обнаруживал своего партнера уснувшим за письменным столом с остывшей чашкой чая, и ему приходилось пересматривать свои суждения. Сомнения возникали постоянно, потому что Тоширо проводил девяносто девять процентов своего времени в офисе, но Ичиго, энергичный и прямолинейный, откладывал все раздумья на потом.

Ичиго нравилось, что Тоширо позволял ему заботиться о себе. Забота, разумеется, нужна была ненавязчивая, потому что Ичиго не хотел ранить гордость капитана (хотя это глупо, серьезно: нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить кому-то выразить свое беспокойство. Но он ничего не говорил. Тоширо чувствовал себя недостаточно комфортно рядом с ним, чтобы выслушивать подобные мысли). Заварить чай, держаться на почтительном расстоянии в офисе, быть рядом, чтобы заметить малейшие намеки на то, что Тоширо что-то нужно — это и многое другое входило в ежедневные обязанности Ичиго. Несколько поцелуев украдкой в ответ давали ему знать, что его доброту ценят, даже если благодарность никогда не высказывалась вслух.

Долгое время Ичиго не подозревал, что выражение заботы — это что-то гораздо более сложное. В основном он был прав. Они проводили вместе все больше и больше времени, и Тоширо (особенно) начал расслабляться: он позволял себе улыбаться и смеяться в присутствии Ичиго, говорил о своем отряде, личных идеях и планах на будущее. Они целовали чаще и, к удовольствию Ичиго, обнимались на кабинетном диванчике. Оглядываясь на эти проведенные вместе часы, Ичиго не мог поверить, что не заметил раньше: Тоширо был не просто маленьким.

Они случайно оказались на пути мощного и безжалостного кидо; их отбросило на сидения на краю тренировочной площадки Шестого отряда. Ичиго приземлился на Тоширо и, лишь прижавшись к нему, понял: через плотную хакама партнера он мог почувствовать его выпирающие ребра. Это открытие встревожило Пятого капитана куда сильнее, чем облачко дыма, поднимавшееся над его янтарными волосами. Но он не мог озвучить свое волнение, пока они не убедили офицеров Шестого отряда, что оба в порядке и в Четвертый отряд идти не нужно.

Хотя возможно они не были в порядке, и Четвертый отряд был им жизненно необходим.

— Тоширо? — позвал Ичиго, едва они остались одни, и слегка улыбнулся. Тоширо сморщился, услышав фамильярное обращение, но не поправил Ичиго. — Можно я… э… можно я отнесу тебя в Десятый?

Ему _нужно_ было узнать, _насколько_ тяжелым был Тоширо. У него имелось подозрение, что найти электронные весы в Обществе Душ будет непросто.

— Я не ранен, — отрезал капитан с угрюмым вздохом. Должно быть, Ичиго издал огорченный звук, потому что Тоширо остановился, обернулся и скрестил руки на груди. Он оглядел Ичиго сверху вниз; его брови сошлись, когда партнер нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Потом маленький капитан просто спросил: — Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Ичиго. Врать было сложно. — Я просто…  
Он беспомощно дотронулся до костлявого, хрупкого запястья Тоширо. Поплохело, и внезапно напала ужасная бледность; Ичиго бессознательно принялся искать бьющийся под прозрачной кожей пульс.

— …Куросаки?

Ичиго облизал губы и задохнулся сухим воздухом.

— Сколько ты весишь, Тоширо? — выдохнул он. — Сколько?..

Он поднял взгляд вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тоширо отвел глаза и закусил нижнюю губу. С упавшим сердцем Ичиго приобнял его за талию.

Капитан вздрогнул, огляделся в поисках наблюдателей и прошипел свой автоматический ответ на любые публичные проявления близости:

— Куросаки, мы…

— Идем в Четвертый.

— Я не…

— Если ты весишь меньше сорока одного килограмма, я разозлюсь. Надеюсь, ты знаешь это.

Тоширо застонал и отпихнул Ичиго.

 — Я невысокий, мы оба это знаем. Нет причин для беспокойства — я ем достаточно.

Ичиго был совсем не убежден, но дышать стало легче, когда Тоширо заверил, что не специально не набирает вес. Однако они все равно должны навестить капитана Унохану.

Маленький капитан вздохнул, словно почувствовал непреклонность Ичиго.

— Ты же это так не оставишь, верно?

— Нет, — угрюмо ответил Ичиго. — Пожалуйста. Это ненормально. Если я захочу, я, наверное, смогу почувствовать твои ребра. Мы идем в Четвертый, чтобы…

— Около двадцати восьми килограмм, — прервал Тоширо и вздохнул. — Мой вес.

—  _Господи Иисусе_.

— Все не так уж и плохо.

— Да я вешу больше, чем два тебя!

Тоширо было неловко. Ичиго выдохнул и обнял его за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе. Тоширо не вскрикнул на вторжение в личное пространство, и это упущение отозвалось болью в груди.

Тяжело вздохнув в волосы Тоширо, Ичиго закрыл глаза и позволил гневу покипеть еще несколько ужасных секунд. Партер в его руках был аномально тих.

— Я не потащу тебя к капитану Унохане, — наконец, пробормотал он, успокоившись. Он знал, что Тоширо ненавидел Четвертый отряд. И хотя Ичиго хотел бы добиться осмотра профессионалом, принудить партнера к этому значило сделать только хуже. — Но когда мы в следующий раз увидим моего отца, он должен тебя осмотреть.

Медленный кивок в ответ:

— Извини.

Ичиго покачал головой и потянул его за собой. Вернувшись в Десятый отряд, они больше не говорили об этом. Оба знали, что однажды этот разговор снова всплывет, но пока что его можно было и отложить.


End file.
